Descendant of a Hero
by KaiserBlak
Summary: What if Issei was also the descendant of a hero? Not just any hero but the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh? Naturally this will be a Ise x Harem fanfic.
1. Prologue: Start of a Hero

Descendant of a Hero

Summary: What if Issei was also the descendant of a hero? Not just any hero but the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh?

Okay this fanfiction will take some idea(s) from Fate/Stay Night, mainly Gilgamesh's powers though.

Author's Note: Just a warning, I'm making Cao Cao a female here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or High School DxD

Prologue: Start of a Hero

Hyoudou Issei, or rather more commonly known as Ise, sighed as he watched the scenery passed before him within a rather expensive that he had no care to know about it.

The reason for his sigh? Well that is rather simple, you see he had just graduated from his final years of junior high and was looking forward to Kuoh Academy where the ratio of females to males was seven to five.

From there Ise would start his harem empire, a new girlfriend every week, and at the end of the school year the girls would have a battle royale to choose who would be his wife. Of course the rest of the girls would become his mistresses.

But now that dream was broken.

Because just a hours ago, men in business suits had arrived at his house seeking to have his parents enroll him in an unknown scholl called Hero Academy.

'_Godammit!'_ Ise thought. If he had known that he would have offered and practically payed him to go to this so called Hero Academy he would have held back his sudden overnight increase in strength a month ago instead of trying to be macho and show off to some girls only to fail...well he didn't fail in showing off his superior strength but rather the girls were unimpressed preferring to ogle one of the bishounen bastards of the school.

His parents when offered such a tempting offer of a free sports scholarship thanks to Ise's newly acquired athleticism of course refused at first thanks to that fact that they had already enrolled him in Kuoh Academy at Ise's request, but they caved in soon enough when the Hero Academy offered to pay them money just to have Ise attend.

"_Hey lets time we meet will you become a hero with me?" A raven haired girl about seven years old asked._

"_Yeah! I'll also marry you too!" A five year old Ise said._

_The girl giggle. "Why?"_

"_Because you're pretty."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Unhuh... but you're also nice and you saved me from those bad looking people!"_

"_If you can get stronger than me I'll be your wife then."_

"_It's a promise!"_

Reminiscing, Ise wondered if that piece of memory was real. He had no proof and he was young. Well it did make a big impact on his life.

He was only five when it happened but some group of demon looking people had tried to kidnap him and he couldn't move because his body had been in great pain when walking home that day. The pain had just spontaneously appear it was the greatest pain he had ever felt in his life to this day, like his body was trying to contain something but couldn't and was exploding outwards.

His hero was in the form of a seven year old girl wielding a spear that was above her height but nevertheless she had defeated them and stopped his pain. Since that day he had always remembered that girl, the girl whose name was...

* * *

Spotting a brown-haired youth enter the academy grounds from the window the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, aka Georg, focused on the boy that the [Hero Faction's] leader Cao Cao went through great lengths to get...well at least compared to the others.

"Is he the one Cao Cao?" asked the bespectacled black-haired youth of about eighteen wearing the Hero Academy's black gakuran.

Cao Cao was a female of eighteen years of age and a raven-haired beauty with no blemish and perfect figure. Strangely she wore the boy's version gakuran although all it did was cling onto her body and emphasize her figure. "Yes." Cao Cao answered as she too walked to the window to look at the new arrival.

"I can't sense much power from him at all. Are you sure he is worth all that trouble?" Georg asked.

In Cao Cao in response smirked. "Try using one of your detection spells Georg."

"Detection spells? If you say so." a magic circle appeared under Georg that he had cast. It was fairly simple spell but a high class magician like Georg could actually look deep within people and 'see' their latent powers or even sacred gears, which was why Georg was one of the main recruiters for the [Hero Faction].

"This!?"

Cao Cao smirked. "I see, you saw it didn't you?"

Georg's flabbergasted face said it all. "How can this be? Is he really human?"

"Well not entirely, it's faint but the blood of his ancestor is strong within him."

"Are you sure we should let him join us? Wouldn't it be better to get rid of him now?"

"Don't worry, his power isn't from the blood of a devil, fallen angel, or dragon but a god thanks to his ancestor."

"A god? But even if it is a god, shouldn't he be closer to Heracles's then and who is his ancestor? The number of descendant that have the power of their hero ancestors low not to mention one with a god's blood."

"Logically yes...but nothing in this world is always logical. I mean what are the chances that I, the descendant of Cao Cao, would receive the [True Longinus] and you, the descendant of Faust who had contracted Mephistopheles, would receive [Dimension Lost]? And as for your second question his ancestor is none other than the [King of Heroes] Gilgamesh himself. Shouldn't it be expected of him?"

"You make a point, but still for a descendant whose blood has been diluted through countless generations...his latent power is overwhelming."

"True, but even if it is overwhelming if it you can't control you would never be able to defeat the stronger and smarter enemies." Cao Cao chuckled. "Tell me Georg have you ever heard the phrase [Super Devil]?"

"Super Devil? I heard stories about it but I don't know whether it's true or not."

"It's real, Indra confirmed it. There are three of them, Sirzechs Lucifer the Crimson Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and the last one is a bit reclusive. But each and every one of them has powers rivaling a god. You can say that the blood that Hyoudou Issei-kun inherited changed and became that of a [Super God's]."

Georg naturally became surprised. "How do you know this?"

"I met him once when we were younger. Come, we should greet him." Cao Cao said as she began to walk out of the student council room in which she could view the whole interior courtyard of the school. Georg soon followed.

Navigating through the halls students both male and female bowed to the duo as they walked. It wasn't a surprise considering they were the leaders of the school and the [Hero Faction] of which the school was the main base of.

They did have a larger headquarters which was shared with the rest of [Khaos Brigade] but Hero Academy was the [Hero Faction's] personal base and highly secure that hardly anyone could break in.

Hero Academy was like a regular school except for one fact, their training. It was natural after all they were training to become warriors to eliminate the threats against humankind.

Most of the students were Sacred Gear users since descendants of heroes and demonic and holy swords users were pretty rare compared to Sacred Gear holders. Overall the school aimed to make the students attain Balance Breaker by whatever means possible of course only the most exceptional of them could attain Balance Breaker.

Finally they reached the school entrance just as their newest student arrived.

"Welcome to Hero Academy Hyoudou Issei-kun"

Ise who had just walked could only stare with his mouth opened. "Cao Cao!?"

Author's Note: So far what do you think? And if you're wondering about why I made Cao Cao female most of it was just a sudden thought that I just went with. As I kept thinking about it the more the idea appealed to me, but although it would be accurate to call the female Cao Cao an OC I replaced the original Cao Cao with.

Also should Ise still keep Boosted Gear even with the power of Gilgamesh? Well considering it's High School DxD the characters would knock the 'arrows' down but still Gilgamesh's treasury has every prototype that can cater to an enemy's weakness. If Ise doesn't get Boosted Gear what other Sacred Gear do you think he should get?

Btw the does anyone have OC members for the Hero Faction since it was so pitifully low in the light novel (most of them were unnamed mooks). It can be male or female since I need both of them, oh and sacred gears are optional but recommended since Cao Cao won't recruit unless they are exceptional if they don't have a sacred gear and unless they are a descendant of a hero. But let's face it what are the chances that the majority of the Hero Faction are actually descendants of heroes? You can either leave it in the review or PM me, but reviews are recommended since for some reason my phone doesn't update me whenever anything new happens on my fanfiction account.


	2. Question

Sorry not a chapter!

I'm torn between continuing this or starting another story with an idea that has been stuck in my head.

It's just a simple what if story

What if it wasn't Rias that made Issei into a pawn of her Peerage but rather Sirzechs who made Issei his knight using a mutation piece?

The event would happen one year earlier so...yeah

There are two ways I could go about this

1. Issei still posses the Boosted Gear and learns how to use swords Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Cloud style.

2. Issei doesn't have Boosted Gear but instead possess a hero's lineage, namely the one in Descendent of a Hero, with all the plans and powers I intended to give him in this fanfic.

So what should I do, continue this or start the other story idea.


End file.
